muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
The Amazing Mumford
The Amazing Mumford is a talented magician, but his magic tricks sometimes go awry. His characteristic magic words are "A la peanut butter sandwiches!" After saying this and waving his wand, there is a puff of smoke usually accompanied by either a "poof" noise or magical tinkling sounds, and then after clearing, it reveals how the trick has gone wrong. Grover often appears as Mumford's over-eager assistant. Notes * Mumford's voice is based on that of the famous comedian W. C. Fields. * The CTW archives' program summaries for Episode 0305 and Episode 0322 refer to Mumford as "the Amazing Ralph." * In some of Mumford's scenes in the direct-to-video special A Magical Halloween Adventure, the character was performed on-set by John Kennedy with dialogue looped later by Jerry Nelson. However, one brief bit of dialogue remains unlooped in the final product: a scene in which Mumford speaks on the phone with his friend Gilda the Great. * On Sesamstrasse, the German co-production, Mumford is named "Mumpitz", which means nonsense or balderdash. * According to The Sesame Street Bedtime Storybook, Mumford lives in a castle, next door to the castle owned by Count von Count. Sketches Filmography * Sesame Street * Sesame Street Presents: Follow That Bird * The Muppets: A Celebration of 30 Years * Sesame Street: 20 and Still Counting * Sesame Street Jam: A Musical Celebration * Sesame Street: 25 Wonderful Years * Imagine That * Don't Forget to Watch the Movie * Cinder Elmo * A Magical Halloween Adventure * A Celebration of Me, Grover Book appearances * The Amazing Mumford and His Amazing Subtracting Trick (1972) * More Sesame Street Finger Puppets (1972) * The Sesame Street ABC Storybook (1974) * Big Bird's Busy Book (1975) * See No Evil, Hear No Evil, Smell No Evil (1975) * The Sesame Street A to Z Coloring Book (1976) * The Sesame Street Block Party Coloring Book (1977) * The Sesame Street Mix or Match Storybook (1977) * Who's Who on Sesame Street (1977) * The Sesame Street Bedtime Storybook (1978) * The Sesame Street Cookbook (1978) * The Amazing Mumford Forgets the Magic Words! (1979) * The Amazing Mumford Presents All About Bones (1980) * The Count Counts a Party (1980) * The Sesame Street Dictionary (1980) * The Amazing Mumford Presents the Magic Weather Show (1981) * I Have a Friend (1981) * Prairie Dawn's Upside-Down Poem (1981) * Put & Play Magic Show (1981) * The Sesame Street Sun (1981) * Which One Doesn't Belong? (1981) * Big and Little Stories (1982) * More Who's Who on Sesame Street (1982) * A Sesame Street Christmas (1982) * The Sesame Street Word Book (1983) * There's No Place Like Home (1983) * Trace & Color Alphabet (1984) * Big Bird's Book of Rhymes (1985) * I Can Count to Ten and Back Again (1985) * ABC (1986) * A My Name Is Annabel (1986) * Sesame Street ABC (1986) * Colors (1987) * A My Name Is Alice (1989) * Happy and Sad, Grouchy and Glad (1992) * Imagine... A Million Kittens for Elmo (1993) * Knock, Knock! Who's There? (1994) * B is for Books! (1996) * Elmo's Tricky Tongue Twisters (1998) * The Counting Carnival (2003) * Abby Cadabby's Rhyme Time (2007) * Color Carnival (2008) Character merchandise * Sesame Street Beans See also * The Amazing Mumford books __NOWYSIWYG__ Mumford Mumford Amazing Mumford Amazing Mumford